Toi et moi
by nanouchka59
Summary: Un petit moment entre Hugh et Paul...en espérant que ça vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage. Bonne lecture


Le docteur Culber venait de terminer sa garde. L'infirmerie après avoir connue un grand chaos avait retrouvé son calme habituel. Il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers ses quartiers. Il espérait sincèrement y retrouver son mari mais ça c'était sans compter la passion dévorante du scientifique pour ses recherches. Passion qui a bien faillit lui coûtée très cher. Quelques jours plus tôt, se retrouvant dans l'impasse, le lieutenant Stamets, s'était injecté l'ADN du tardigrade. Ce qui lui valut un séjour à l'infirmerie et surtout l'inquiétude grandissante de son mari. Depuis, le lieutenant avait également subit une boucle temporelle provoquée par un arnaqueur de haut vol décidé à s'emparer du discovery. Tout en se remémorrant ces événements, le médecin sentit une grande fatigue et une grande lassitude s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de retrouver la quiétude de ses quartiers où il attendrait comme très souvent le retour de son mari. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entrant dans ses quartiers d'y retrouver une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. L'ambiance était feutrée, une jolie table était dressée au milieu de la pièce et une douce odeur venait titiller le médecin.

« whaou que fêtons nous lieutenant ? »

« toi, moi, nous »

« tu es d'humeur très romantique ce soir, que t'arrive t'il ? »

« je t'aime tout simplement »

« c'est une excellente surprise, moi qui pensait que je passerais ma soirée seul à t'attendre »

« j'avais envie de te surprendre »

Paul s'approcha de son mari, et agrippa le col de son uniforme pour lui déposer sur les lèvres un baiser passionné. Hugh en eut le souffle coupé.

« whaou, je suis sur un petit nuage »

« je voulais me faire pardonner aussi de la frayeur que je t'ai faite il y'a quelques jours et pour te montrer que je vais parfaitement bien »

« ça n'enlèvera pas totalement mon inquiétude. Même si ce genre de surprise me ravit, cela ne te ressemble pas beaucoup. Ces derniers jours, tu te comportes de manière très « étrange » »

« tu sais tout au long de ma carrière j'ai cherché à élucider les mystères du mycélium et là, j'y suis arrivée et tout ce que j'ai vu ne m'a absolument pas déçu. C'est d'une telle beauté...j'ai réussi à atteindre mon Graal. Et, ce genre de découverte ne peut que te transformer. Une seule chose ne changera jamais par contre, tu veux savoir laquelle ? »

« oui, bien sûre »

« mon amour pour toi. Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ce petit café, je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Tu es mon autre, mon double. Tu m'as toujours accepté comme je suis, et c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait jamais fait »

« c'est officiel, je suis transporté sur une autre planète »

« une planète sur laquelle je t'invite à passer un moment en amoureux : petit dîner toi et moi, un fond sonore avec ton opéra préféré et petite surprise pour bien terminer la soirée »

« ça fait tellement de temps que nous n'avons pas eu une telle soirée, belle apothéose d'une journée plus que médiocre »

Paul invita son partenaire à s'asseoir. Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter en se dévorant des yeux. Le dîner que Paul avait prévu était succulent. Tous les deux apprécièrent cette « pause » qui leur permettait de se retrouver, se rappelant l'un l'autre pourquoi ils étaient tombés amoureux. Paul était d'humeur très joyeuse loin du lieutenant à la répartie caustique et froide. Hugh découvrait un tout nouveau Paul, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire.

« pour digérer un peu que dirais tu si je t'invitais à danser. Ça fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas dansé toi et moi »

« avec plaisir mon lieutenant »

Décidément, cette soirée qui s'annonçait banale pour le docteur, pris une toute autre tournure. Hugh était ravi de la surprise que son mari lui avait préparé. Ils passèrent un telle soirée qu'ils en oublièrent pendant un moment leurs obligations d'officier pour starfleet. Paul en avait même mis de côté son amour des champignons pour ne se consacrer qu'à une seule personne : Hugh.

Ils ne savaient pas de quoi l'avenir était fait mais une chose était sûre à leurs yeux leur couple et leur amour l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
